Girlfrenemies (Traducción)
by F3rN4nD4
Summary: En un intento de calmar la tensión entre royals y rebels, Apple y Raven pretenden ser una pareja.


Esta historia NO es de mi propiedad. Lo que están por leer fue planeada y escrita por **perichat** (la público el 7 Jun del 2015), yo solo la estoy traduciendo porque creo que es una historia asombrosa y hermosa; que me gustaría compartir con ustedes.

Se inspiro en la serie de televisión _Faking it,_ si ven la serie y encuentran parecido, ya saben porque.

Por cierto el autor me dio permiso de esto hace como 2 años xD así que si me pide que lo borre, lo haré, por si de pronto ya no aparece, pero el autor es super buena onda así que esperemos que no.

* * *

Cuando se pregunta quién es la persona con más espíritu Ever After High, Raven Queen nunca es la primera que se les viene a la mente a los demás. Dado el hecho de que se está revelando en contra de su destino de ser la próxima reina malvada, y de este modo ir en contra de todo lo que su escuela representa, probablemente tampoco sea la segunda persona.

La mayoría de sus compañeros de clase no la ven como alguien rebosante de orgullo escolar. Y ella no lo es. Raven está bien con admitir esto. Así que si, a veces los viernes del día del orgullo cuando se supondría que todos se visten con ropa que demuestre el orgullo escolar, ella se pone su ropa casual porque simplemente no lo siente. Pero ella está emocionada por el Rally de eliminatoria que se llevara a cabo esta tarde. Okay, tal vez sea porque eso significa que todos salen temprano de clases por las festividades. La clase de "historia de hechizos malvados" salió 20 minutos antes. Pero ella aún sigue lo suficientemente emocionada como para ponerse su chaqueta de cuero con el logo de la escuela.

Su escuela no ha tenido un verdadero Rally del espíritu en años. Si, tuvieron la fiesta de coronación, pero eso fue más por el desfile y el baile que por el juego. No había mucho por lo que estar animado. El equipo de librobol apesto más que cuando ella intento utilizar su magia para algo bueno. Todos siempre dicen "¡Este va a ser nuestro año!" Alerta de spoiler, nunca lo fue. Hasta ahora. Gracias en gran parte a Cerise, van a ir por primera vez en 20 años a las eliminatorias. Así que el consejo estudiantil real decidió celebrar con el rally de eliminatoria para impulsar la moral de la escuela.

El rally fue iniciado por la banda tocando el himno de la escuela. Aunque Raven tocaba el piano y no podía cargar el _Steinway grand_ 1 al gimnasio de la escuela, seguía siendo requerida para estar ahí cuando la banda empezara a tocar. El profesor Piper la necesitaba para ayudar a transportar todos los instrumentos grandes, y, por razones que Raven apenas comprendía, tocar la caja china también. De esta forma mientras ayudaba a mover los sousáfones de vuelta al salón de música se perdió de la presentación de las porristas y el discurso del director Grimm. Alcanzo a escuchar la última parte de lo que decía su mejor amiga y la co-presidenta del consejo estudiantil real Maddie dirigiéndose al cuerpo estudiantil en enigmañol. Probablemente Maddie no había tratado de hablar en una lengua que solo 5 personas de su escuela hablaban, pero ella tenía una tendencia de ligar sus idiomas. Su dirección fue recibida con un aplauso disperso.

Poco después los clubes y las actividades pusieran sus stands para la segunda mitad del rally, y el gimnasio fue transformado de lugar de reunión a parque de atracciones. Raven no estaba involucrada en ninguno de los stands, así que era libre de caminar alrededor del rally por un rato. No tenía tanto tiempo que gastar. Su padre iba a venir a recogerla para pasar el fin de semana juntos. Cuando hizo los planes con su padre ella no sabía que iba a ser el rally de eliminatoria. Estaba un poco decepcionada de que sus tiempos se acortaron, y que se iba a perder el juego, aunque estaba muy confiada de que el equipo iba a ganar.

Ginger le había preguntado si pasaría al stand del club de repostería para probar unos cupcakes que había hecho más temprano. Raven la había visto hacerlos esta mañana y olían al cielo, por lo que estaba feliz de complacer a Ginger. Raven pensó que le había dicho que su stand estaría en el extremo norte del gimnasio, pero no podía recordarlo con certeza. Esto le había dado la excusa de explorar la feria un poco.

Paso por el stand de Blondie que promovía su programa "el blog del espejito". Blondie estaba tomando un descanso de cubrir la feria para repartir llaveros de oso de peluche hechos a mano. Eran tiernos, pero el llavero de Raven ya estaba bastante abarrotado. Además de que no estaba de humor para una exhaustiva, y prolongada charla con Blondie. Cada conversación que tenían la dejaba con ganas de tomar una siesta.

Al lado estaba la banda de Sparrow. Tucker jugueteando con uno de sus amplificadores, que estaba dejando escapar algunas chispas, y Sparrow le gritaba sobre el poco cuidado que le daba al equipo. Parece que no van a presentar hasta que este arreglado. Ella deja escapar un suspiro de alivio. Lo último que quería escuchar era a Sparrow cantando, o mejor dicho gritando, a través la feria.

Después caminó hacia el lanzamiento de globos de agua del taller de arte, actualmente manejado por Cedar y Cerise. Raven quería decirles hola, pero se veían realmente ocupadas. Muchas personas han de estar de humor de ser golpeados por globos de agua y caminar alrededor empapados por el resto del día. Aun así Raven se pregunta cómo van a poder terminarse la docena de tinas de globos de agua que hicieron. Si le preguntan a ella son muchas. Regresara más tarde cuando las cosas se apaguen.

Frente a ellas se encuentra Marsh King repartiendo muestras gratis para promover su nuevo restaurante. Definitivamente pasara de esa. Esas cosas que da como Sloppy Joes2 hace más fácil de entender porque Ashlynn y Hunter son vegetarianos.

Hay una larga fila de niñas chillantes en el siguiente stand. Tiene que pararse de puntitas para poder ver sobre la multitud y descifrar que es exactamente lo que está pasando. Rueda los ojos. Debería haber sabido que era la cabina de besos del equipo de librobol. Seguramente fue idea de Hopper, pero ahora mismo es Daring quien lo maneja. Eso explicaba el ruido.

Ella no entiende el atractivo de Daring. Si, tiene una cara bonita. Odia admitirlo, pero incluso ella fue afectada por su mandíbula fuerte y su reluciente sonrisa blanca por unos días cuando pensó que le escribiría un poema de amor a ella. Pero también fue irritantemente narcisista. El único poema de amor que él escribiría seguramente sería para sí mismo. Si estas chicas quieren tirársele a un guapo pero vanidoso chico, ese no es asunto suyo. Sigue caminando.

Apple se encuentra en la siguiente puerta, la estación de morder manzanas. Claro que ese iba a ser el tema de su stand. Raven asume que algunas de esas manzanas que están flotando alrededor de la tina de madera son de sus admiradores. Apple obtiene las suficientes por día para alimentar un pequeño ejército. Puede que disfrute de su comida homónima, pero ella posiblemente no podría comerse todas. Raven no está segura para que club se supone que es. ¿Anuario escolar? ¿Equipo de debate? ¿Programa de mediadores? Raven perdió la pista de en cuantas organizaciones estaba afiliada esa chica. Ella es casi muy dedicada si se lo preguntan. Holly está allí para ayudar, pero por esas miradas de anhelo en la cabina de al lado está claro que preferiría estar en otro lugar.

"Holly realmente no estamos tan ocupadas, así que eres más que bienvenida a explorar la feria si quieres. ¿Tal vez visitar a los vecinos?" Apple le dijo amablemente a su amiga.

Holly se ríe nerviosa y sus mejillas se pintan de color rosa "¡Oh no, no haría eso! Daring está ahí ahora mismo. No podría besarlo. ¡Eso estaría mal! Él es tu príncipe y yo soy tu mejor amiga por siempre."

"Holly, no me importa. Como sabes, todavía no estamos saliendo."

"Bueno…si enserio no te importa. Además de que todo el dinero que recauden es donado a la Asociación de Avance del Ogro. Besándolo estaría dando a la caridad."

"¡Ese es el espíritu! Nos reunimos en 15 minutos ¿Está bien?"

"Okay, gracias de nuevo Apple."

Una sonrisa suave apareció en la cara de Apple mientras miraba a Holly uniéndose a la multitud que rodeaba su stand vecino. Esto se convierte en una sonrisa mucho más grande y brillante acompañada con una ola de gran entusiasmo cuando se encuentra con los ojos de Raven que esta parada un poco lejos. "Raven, ¿te importaría probar por una manzana? No te preocupes, no están envenenadas." Ella suelta una pequeña risa porque piensa que está siendo inteligente. Sería adorable; si no hiciera referencias a su historia casi todos los días.

"Gracias pero paso."

"¿Entonces estas disfrutando del rally?"

"Si. Ha sido espectacular hasta ahora. El consejo estudiantil real hizo un gran trabajo planeándolo."

"¡Gracias! Le tendré que decir a Maddie. Ella organizo la mayoría del evento. Yo solo firme unos cuantos papeles." Es refrescante ver a Apple actuando humilde.

Estaba a punto de preguntar si Apple podría regar sus helechos mientras está fuera el fin de semana, pero es interrumpida por un chillido que viene de la dirección del lanzamiento de globos de agua. No es lo suficientemente fuerte como para silenciar todo el gimnasio, pero se calmó lo bastante como para que Raven escuchara la conversación que estaba sucediendo en el stand.

"Faybelle lo siento tanto." Decía Cedar. "Quédate aquí, te traeré una toalla." Raven no podía ver que era lo que pasaba. La multitud de las fans de Daring bloqueaban la vista de todo.

"¡Tus globos de agua arruinaron mi uniforme de porrista!"

"Fue un accidente Faybelle." Cerise dijo a la defensiva, "Cedar dijo que lo sentía. ¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco?"

"¿Exagerando? ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Tengo una presentación en 4 horas, y no puedo ser vista usando un uniforme mojado, apestoso y arrugado!"

"Fuiste golpeada por un globo de agua. Te secaras. Talvez si no hubieras estado hechiscribiendo en tu teléfono lo hubieras notado volando hacia ti"

"Oh, ¿Así que ahora es mi culpa que me haya golpeado? ¡Ustedes dos deberían de haber prestado mejor atención a su stand en vez de estar chismeando! Es tan típico de ustedes los Rebels echarle la culpa de sus problemas a los demás."

"¡Bueno es tan típico de ustedes los Royals hacer un escándalo sobre algo que realmente no es la gran cosa!"

Oh no. No este inútil, inmaduro drama Royal- Rebel otra vez. Lo último que necesita esta escuela es otro incidente. Si alguno de ellos se enoja una pelea de globos de agua podría suceder. O incluso una, más desordenada, pelea de comida. El stand del club de arte esta ubicado peligrosamente cerca de las Sloppy Joes de Marsh King.

La tensión entre Royals y Rebels estaba en un punto alto. Por un momento las cosas se habían calmado un poco, pero algo había chispeado y las dos facciones estaban en desacuerdo de nuevo. Las cosas habían brotado silenciosamente en las semanas pasadas. Todo lo que faltaba era el catalizador para encender la tensión en guerra. Raven esperaba que pudieran poner sus diferencias de lado por el rally, o que quizás todos riéndose y teniendo un buen tiempo en la feria calmarían las cosas. Pero pareciera que todo lo que logro el rally es causar incluso más problemas.

Esta es la razón por la cual no pueden tener cosas bonitas.

Las personas le habían estado preguntando qué hacer con la tensión. Como si ella supiera. Todo lo que ella quería era poder escoger su propio destino, no convertirse en un símbolo de rebelión. Odiaba haberse convertido en la líder de los Rebels. No estaba de acuerdo con la perspectiva royal, pero tampoco quería pelear contra ellos. Pelear no mejoraría la situación. Tenía que haber una solución pacífica a todo esto. Aunque hasta ahora no ha podido llegar a nada.

"¿Raven? ¿Qué, en el nombre de Grimm, está pasando allá?" Apple estaba parada sobre sus puntas de los pies tratando de ver por encima de la multitud. Raven era media cabeza más alta que ella, y si no podía ver nada, Apple estaría luchando. Si no fuera por los tacones que siempre está utilizando seria casi del mismo tamaño que Lizzie.

"Vamos." Raven agarro a Apple por la muñeca y corrieron hacia la salida del gimnasio.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Apple preguntaba mientras pasaban por donde se encontraba Blondie, quien se detuvo de repartir llaveros para investigar que estaba pasando.

"A conseguir un trapeador. Tengo un mal presentimiento de que el gimnasio está a punto de ser destrozado."

Las dos corrieron hacia un pasillo vacío tan rápido como pudieron hasta que llegaron a un armario de conserje. Raven da tirones a la manija de la puerta, pero está cerrada.

"Veamos si puedo abrirla." Esperando poder abrirla con magia, apunta su dedo a la manija de la puerta y envía una transmisión de energía morada. En lugar de abrirse, la puerta entera se enciende en llamas moradas. Cenizas y la manija derretida aterrizan en una pila a sus pies.

"Oops." Se encoje de hombros mientras hace una cara de dolor, y se da una patada mental por su desliz mágico. Ahora le debe a la escuela una nueva puerta.

Ella y Apple pasan por encima de los restos de la puerta y entran al closet. Raven encuentra una cubeta, y utiliza el fregadero para llenarla con jabón y agua.

"Pensé que la tensión había disminuido entre royals y rebels." Apple decía mientras buscaba algunos trapos "nos habíamos estado llevando bien como chicharos y zanahorias por tanto tiempo."

"Lo sé, pero no toma mucho que las cosas escalen."

"Tiene que haber una forma de que se detengan."

"Solo puedo desear que pase. No eh sido capaz de pensar en algo, ¿tu?"

Sus rizos se balancearon mientras sacudía su cabeza, "Nos hemos llevado bien en el pasado. ¿Cómo lo hicimos antes?"

"La fiesta de coronación y la feria de la primavera parecieran que calmaron las cosas. Se ve que los festivales de la escuela han perdido su encanto."

"La primera fue cuando Maddie casi fue expulsada. No vamos a repetir ese. Después fue cuando Hunter y Ashlynn anunciaron que estaban saliendo."

Una bombilla se apaga en sus dos cabezas. Raven se voltea a Apple, e intercambian sonrisas de saber. "¿Estás pensando lo que yo estoy pensando?"

"Esta escuela necesita, totalmente, de una nueva pareja de poder real y rebelde. ¿A quién conocemos que podrían ser armados juntos?" Apple pregunto.

"Bunny y Alistair parecen ser la opción obvia aquí."

Apple alza una ceja, "Pero ambos son royals."

"¿Enserio? Pensé que Alistair era rebel."

"¿Por qué pensarías eso?"

"No lo sé. Simplemente se ve como el tipo rebel."

"Bueno no lo es. Así que no apostemos por esa opción."

"¿Qué tal Ginger y Hopper?" Raven sugiere, sabiendo que Ginger tiene un gran crush por él.

"Hopper solo tiene ojos para Briar." Apple se golpetea la barbilla, "¿Qué te parece Dexter y… Dex y… oh tu eres mejor amiga con él que yo. ¿Sabes si a él le gusta alguien?"

"No estoy segura." Es una mentira. Por lo que vio en el día de los corazones sinceros ella está convencida que él tiene algo por cupido. A cupido probablemente le guste también él. Ellos serían la pareja perfecta que están buscando. Raven adora a cupido, y ella se odia por ser tan amargada y rencorosa sobre esto. Pero ella no está preparada para dejar ir su crush por Dexter.

"¿Crees que le gustaría Rosabella? Hay un rumor que está rondando por ahí de que él será la próxima bestia."

¿Dexter? ¿La próxima bestia? Las personas creerían todo en estos días. Lo siguiente que sabes es que corre el rumor de que ella y Apple fueron cambiadas al nacer.

"¿De dónde escuchaste eso?"

"Oh… ya sabes… por ahí."

"Bueno… en realidad no creo que funcionarían." Raven tuvo que sofocar una risa. Rosabella es apasionada, saliente y quiere traer grandes cambios al mundo, mientras que Dexter es tímido y le gusta ir con la corriente de las cosas y no balancear el bote.

"¿Entonces Lizzie y Sparrow? Ambos son… ¿ruidosos?" Ella está llegando aquí. En una escuela de su tamaño tiene que haber una pareja royal-rebel que ellas puedan armar. Y en lugar de eso vienen con algo absurdo, combinaciones de comodines ilógicas que incluso ella y Daring tendrían mejores oportunidades de ocurrir.

"Sparrow podría ir a por ello, pero no hay forma de que Lizzie lo haga." Apple dice mientras ve los trapos en lo alto de un estante, "No tenemos que decidir esto ahora. Solo tomemos las cosas por las que venimos y pensémoslo en el fin de semana."

Apple se sube sobre una cubeta para alcanzar los trapos. Incluso con el balde, ella todavía tiene que mantener el equilibrio sobre las puntas de los pies para intentar alcanzarlos. Raven ve sus ojos ampliarse en el momento en que se da cuenta que ha perdido el balance. Apple empieza a caer de cara al suelo, y saca sus brazos para amortiguar la caída. Raven la atrapa, pero la fuerza de Apple aterrizando sobre ella es suficiente para retroceder unos cuantos pasos. Si el armario hubiera sido más grande hubiera caído al suelo, pero en lugar de eso su espalda colisiono dolorosamente contra el estante de escobas en la pared. Ella tiene sus brazos envueltos en la espalda de Apple, y Apple la está abrazando estrechamente alrededor de su cuello. Raven percibe un olorcillo del perfume a flor de cerezo de Apple. Cuando Apple se da cuenta de que está segura en el suelo su agarre se afloja, y desentierra su cabeza del cuello de Raven.

"Perdón por eso. Generalmente no soy tan torpe." Apple le sonríe rara.

Raven cree escuchar el sonido de tacones por el pasillo. Unos momentos después una figura femenina aparece en la puerta de entrada, "¿Raven? ¿Apple? ¿Qué están haciendo las dos en el armario del conserje? ¿Y a donde se fue la puerta?" El cabello de Blondie esta mojado y oscurecido, probablemente ocasionado por cualquier episodio3 que se perdieron en el gimnasio.

Apple y Raven se miraron una a la otra con nerviosismo por un breve segundo. Los ojos de Apple se habían ensanchado y sus pupilas dilatado. Se escabulle fuera de los brazos de Raven. "Venimos por un trapeador. Para limpiar después de la pelea de globos de agua."

"¿Cómo sabían que iba a ver una pelea de globos? Las vi corriendo fuera del gimnasio tomadas de la mano incluso antes de que la pelea comenzara. Se ven algo aturdidas. ¿Están seguras que no hay algo más que no me estén contando?" Blondie era conocida por hacer preguntas como estas. Ella le llamaba ser inquisitiva. Raven le llamaba ser entrometida. Es molesto cuando Blondie piensa que hay una primicia periodística donde en realidad no existe.

Blondie mira hacia a Apple por alguna pista. Está claro que ella tiene información que decir. Pero ella solo esta con su mirada inexpresiva.

Entonces una idea llega a la mente de Raven. ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera una primicia que la sorprendiera tanto que le bajara los calcetines a Blondie y a todos los demás que la escucharan? Blondie había hecho énfasis a sus manos agarradas. Las encontró en un extraño abrazo. Apple era una royal. Ella una rebel. Todo tenía perfecto sentido.

Raven gentilmente tomo la mano de Apple. Apple por su parte inclina la cabeza y alza sus cejas, pero Raven solo le sonríe tiernamente antes de voltear hacia donde esta Blondie.

"Somos una pareja."

* * *

1\. En la historia original dice "steinpage baby grand", intente buscarlo pero no me sale nada relacionado, creo que el autor hacia referencia a un piano de "steinway grand" que es una marca conocida por su calidad en la fabricación de pianos de cola. Pero si alguien sabe exactamente a que hacia alusión el autor, escríbame por favor para corregirlo.

2\. Es un sandwich caliente que se sirve en Estados Unidos y que se compone de carne de vacuno picada y condimentados con varios tipos de salsas como puede ser la salsa de tomate o de barbacoa.

3\. En el texto original aparece la palabra brouhaha que significa "un episodio que involucra excitación, confusión, agitación, etc., especialmente causado por algo menor o ridículo.

Gracias por leer! Ojala les guste, apenas es el primer capítulo así que no desesperen, todavía nos quedan otros 13 :D Por cierto, dato divertido, tanto al autor como a mi nos gusta las retroalimentaciones y los elogios!


End file.
